


Haven

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: V (2009)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has found a haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

“Lisa.”

Erica greeted her as she stepped into Erica’s home, her smile warm and welcoming. Lisa returned it, feeling something ease in her, a tension she had grown so use to feeling.

“Erica. It’s good to be here.”

Lisa buried herself in Erica’s embrace, reveling in the strength and care as Erica held her tightly. Somehow, in the past few months, this human woman had come to represent Lisa’s respite from the craziness of the rebellion and her mother’s schemes. At first she’d turn to Erica seeking a confidant and succor from her mother’s attempts to turn Lisa into a copy of Anna. Each successive attempt only had Lisa seeking Erica out more and more.

Erica was warmth and comfort, fiercely protective of those she loved and cared for. The antithesis to Anna with her schemes and cold parenting. Since she’d met Erica, Lisa found not even her mother’s Bliss could match the feelings Lisa had found with Erica.

Erica pulled back slightly, reaching out to caress Lisa’s cheek. Her fingers were warm against Lisa’s human skin. Lisa pressed into her touch, her own hand covering Erica’s. She leaned in to kiss her, Erica meeting her halfway.

One kiss led to another, each becoming more heated and messy, until Erica pulled away. She tugged Lisa into the bedroom, Lisa following eagerly. Once inside the room, Lisa kissed Erica hard, hands moving to strip the other woman of her clothes. Soon their clothes were piled on the ground around them and Lisa was pressing into Erica, shuddering at the feel of Erica naked against her.

They tumbled onto the bed, hands and lips roving over each other. Their bodies moved together, Lisa loving the friction of skin against skin and the sounds Erica made. Lisa breathed deeply of the scents filling the room, Erica’s human musk and their combined arousal as intoxicating as the way Erica looked when she came.

It was so different being with Erica than one of her own kind. Not just in the textures and feelings conjured from wearing her human skin, but also the undeniable sense of peace and safety she’d found in Erica’s arms.


End file.
